heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheMG
:Do you ever feel like, people keep showing up randomly for unexplained reasons? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::I need to hire another Administrator for this summer, are you interested? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:28, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Note: that I know nothing about Heroscape and would only be able to handle vandalism and welcoming new users. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Note that this wiki has been online for three months now, I don't think much would happen while I'm away. And handling vandalism and welcoming users would be all that is needed to do, and note that I have asked another user, but he might be inactive, and if he is then you are my last option. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:40, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, the other guy said yes, he has limited experience at being an Admin. But would you mind keeping an eye on this site? Like welcome new users (and IPs) and make sure Umairnadeen doesn't go inactive? I can make you an Admin if you want to be one, too. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 13:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and make him a Sysop, then. Do you want to become a temporary one when I leave? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) So, are you saying you want to be permanent? And when do you want to become one? 0_0 (So many questions! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:40, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks I have been a heroscape player for a long time so your welcome thanks for making this site. Angear 17:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC)Angear Thanks for the tip on uploaing images. I shall begin in the morning with Mimring!Adamantium93 00:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Questions About Wikis ----Night Elf Archer Hey, I'm new to this Wikia thing. How do I see the other usertalks and discussions? I have a forum on Heroscapers.com which requests people to join Scape Wikia. NightElfArcher 20:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher NightElfArcher Hey, how did you become an admin? I also am wondering how to create pages. i can only figure out how to edit them. NightElfArcher 02:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Question How do you make words redirect to pages? For example: Spider Man comes up blank. How do I make it redirect to Spiderman?Adamantium93 12:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Request I created a new category: User. I think everyone should mark their page in this category.Adamantium93 11:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... Is the effort for this wiki still in existence? Or have most given up in taciturn acceptance of failure? I'm not trying to be negative, just informed. Thanks ahead of time, Blue man 23:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Blue man Delete requests Please check out the Candidates for deletion category for the pages that could use deletion. Flashbolt101 05:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Most of those don't need to be deleted, just redirected. People will search them in the future. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC)